


Little Gifts

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Also Kiriya shows up for 5 seconds, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They make it work.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRTired (CatsandBowties)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandBowties/gifts).



> Well it’s not much at the hospital but they ARE being soft with each other, so…

They don’t often get a day off on the same day. Taiga, technically, is his own boss, but he hasn’t really had a schedule for years so oftentimes he has work to do at the worst times possible. Or aftermath where Hiiro and Emu, as members of CR, have been given a short reprieve, but he’s handling the aftermath due to his lack of a day job.

Other times, it’s the normal thing of unfortunately scheduled shifts of Emu or Hiiro’s parts.

And then there are other times when they do have the time, but then they all get called in for a crisis, medical or world ending.

So, suffice is to say that time, all three of them, with no interruptions, is rare and precious as… well, the time for it.

It would be even nicer if Hiiro weren’t already mostly asleep.

Nonetheless, Emu’s happy with the short break, the time off to breathe in the presence of the people he loves. To lean into Hiiro’s side and feel the way that none of the, flinch anymore, unused to so much physical contact.

(To so much physical contact that doesn’t mean pain.)

Hiiro’s eyes are closed for several minutes when Taiga scoffs.

“None of us are really watching the show.”

He says.

Emu blinks and turns to the screen. Main Character is awkwardly stuttering through a confession. Love Interest laughs. None of them are a big fan of explosions outside of work and this is actually a detective show, but it’s a cute one.

And the scene is familiar in a lighter way than some other scenes.

Besides, background noise is usually just that. Emu slips out of one boyfriend’s arms to smile at the other.

“That’s not really the point, though,” he, well, points out. “I’m just glad to have you two with me.”

“You’re ridiculously corny, sometimes.”

“Not all of us can wear glares 24-7.”

That, naturally, makes Taiga smile.

Emu files it in his mind next to every smile before it.

A gift.

  
  
  


Taiga sometimes finds himself forgetting he’s not on his own, anymore. It’s typically when Nico is out of town for a tournament or something, but something crosses in his brain and he realizes he hasn’t been home in days. It’s a problem with no simple solution but a vague correlation to his more extreme night terrors, and it’s not exactly something Taiga likes, but he doesn’t actually know how to fix it when he wakes up to, say, a message from Emu asking if something’s wrong or if he just slept at his clinic again.

Maybe it says a lot about all of them, though, that they take it in stride.

They’ve all taken much weirder in stride in the past, after all. Like Emu’s… twin? Other half? Whatever Parado is living with them after having fought them for over six months.

(Taiga has zero room to judge there though, so….)

Sometimes something  _ has _ happened, like a minor outbreak of game disease or such, but usually the others are there for that.

When it really is nothing, it’s nice to know he’s not alone.

“Emu’s staying with a patient during lunch,” Hiiro says, calling after two days in comparison to Emu’s two calls and ten (unpressured, caring) messages. “Because he’s, well, Emu. Would you like to meet me, however?”

Taiga blinks, looks over at Nico who says “if it’s one of your boyfriends asking you out, I’ll hold down the fort” without even looking up from her game.

(She  _ is _ good with patients and work, it’s just that they don’t have any of either at present.)

Taiga doesn’t really have any reason to say no.

They eat out because Hiiro’s next shift is with CR (which obviously also doesn’t have any patients), and Hiiro brings desert because, well, he’s fucking weird. Not that Taiga minds, much.

The entertaining part is that after he cuts it, the frown deepens.

“Cut it wrong?”

“There is nothing I cannot cut,” Hiiro replies, slipping one of the equally sized pieces onto a separate plate and scooting it across the table. “I’m giving you the bigger half.”

Fucking weird. Always will be.

But no one in their odd work/friend group could be called normal, exactly.

Taiga takes the odd gift for what it is.

  
  
  


Hiiro is never going to be amazing with emotions. Or relationships, possibly. He’s trying to be a better boyfriend than… his last long-term relationship, but it’s still a work in progress. He does love them, though. Tries to tell them. Show them.

Well, as much as he’s willing to. Able to.

He’s half way up the rather useless spiral staircase that CR calls an entrance (which is really so impractical but it is what it is), when he overhears the conversation and freezes.

“Kiriya!” Emu whines. “You’re not helping at all.”

“Ace, they’re both head over heels for you, you don’t need a perfect anniversary. Like I said, just give Hiiro cake and make Hanaya-sensei take a goddamn break.”

Hiiro has… completely forgotten. He does the math. What event was the closest possible starting date of their relationship?

“Is it too wrong to want to give them something nice?”

“Maybe you should ask a certain genius surgeon, himself,” Kiriya says, and, shit, there he and a curious-embarrassed Emu are at the top of the stairs, staring at him.

“Hiiro?” Emu asks.

“I don’t care,” Hiiro says, before he can process the words coming out of his mouth. “What you get me. I can’t remember what this is for. When. So…”

Emu blinks.

“Hiiro…”

“I’ve… forgotten anniversaries. Before,” Hiiro says. Emu blinks.

“Oh.” He says. “Well, then it doesn’t matter to me.”

He’s smiling. Hiiro takes it in and… disregards it.

Emu would do that for him.

But Emu… by now, Hiiro knows his family history. Parado had been the first to tell him of it growlingly when Hiiro had found himself randomly cornered for a Talk from his boyfriend’s other half, then Emu had mentioned it himself, tried to shrug it off, of course.

It’s a gift Hiiro can’t accept. So he thinks.

“Do what you want,” he says. “It was just the day we decided to attempt a polyamorous relationship.”

As he walks past, he sees Emu breath a small sigh of relief.

Now that  _ is _ a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
